Carlight
by Scooby82101
Summary: AU-Carly has been sent to spend some quality time with her father in Neo Domino City at her mother's urging. She at first hates her new inviroment, and wishes to return home. But she soon discovers all is not what it seems at her new school Duel Academy. She will discover the hidden secrets of her classmates, and quite possibly love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I never written something like this before; please be gentle. : )**

* * *

_I never given much thought to how I would die - thouh I had reason enoughs in the last few monnths - but even if i had, I would not have imagine it like this._

_I stard with out breathin across the very long room, in to the black eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me._

_Surely it was a good way to die,in the place of some one else, some1 u love. Noble even. That ought 2 count for somethin._

_I knew that if I never gone to Neo Domino City, I would never be facin death now. But terrified as I was, I could not bring myself to reget that decision. When life offers you a dream far beyond any of your expections, it is not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._

_The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he came forward to kill me._

This place is so gross. I'm so used to the bright sun and sand. I hate it getting wet, and this place was nothing but a swamp. Okay, not really a swamp. It was a city, but it was by the ocean. So…yeah it's still wet.

I used to live in Mexico as my mom had a job there. If you're wondering why we're going to a city that is half way across the…Oh! I forgot to tell you, we're at Neo Domino City which is in Japan if yo udidn't know. Okay so the reason is my dad lives here. My parents are divorced, have been since I was a baby or so my mom told me.

Anywho! I'm supposed to spend the summer with my dad for a change. I always say not to visiting him as we don't have a single thing in common. Yet my mom says I have to and if I didn't go, I would lose my car since she paid for it. God…why can't I ever be allowed to do what I want?

I'm seventeen. Almost an adult! She really needs to stop treating me like a baby.

So that's why I haven't talked to her the whole plane ride there. Not through security, and not even on us driving now to my dad's house in Neo Domino City.

"I don't see why I have to be here…" I mutterd under my breath as I thumped my head against the car window. I heard my mom sigh at me.

"Oh deer, don't be so upset. It's going to be fun! Your daddy is excited to see you."

"He hasn't don a darn thing for me, mom. Why would he be excited?"

"You're his little girl."

I groaned. She just doesn't get it. No one understands me.

After what felt like an eternity in a thousand suns, we finally arrived. My mom got out of the car and I reluctantly got out. I scowled at my mom who kept giving me her smile. I'm usually so chipper, but I just didn't want to spend time with someone who didn't care for me.

My dad walked out of the double doors of the small skyscraper and walked up to us. I now knew where I got my looks from.

We stared at each other for a bit before deciding we had to go inside. My mom said, "Hav efun sweetie!" She kissed me on the top of my head and rushed for the car. Great…she was leaving me.

"Come on Carly, I got a room for you." I simply nodded and followed.

I felt so awkward walking through this building. Everyone kept staring at me, I wasn't used to this kind of attention. I heard a couple guys make comments, one even said "Who's the cute girl?" which made me shiver. I hated guys like that; don't even know a girl and already making comments.

We finally got to my dad's place which was average size for a guy who had a average job. There was a small living room, kitchen, and of course bathrooms and bedrooms. My bedroom was on the far side of the house; surprisingly it was the biggest.

Dad chuckled. "I hope you like it." I glanced at him befofe shifting the brown shoulder back a bit before slipping inside. I set my luggage on my bed before going over to the small closet. It had mirror doors and I saw dark-green hair which outlined my face with my hair stopping at my shoulders; grey eyes peered back at me and I saw my orange vest and stripped shirt were dirty along with my pants.

"Great, what I needed…"

I turend around to see my dad had poked his head inside. "I forgot to tell you, you're starting school tomorrow at Duel Academy."

I gaped at me and shook my head. "What?! I have the summer off!"

"In Japan, we go year round. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it. Better than spending your days being lazy right?"

And with that my dad left me. If I didn't like my dad now, I disliked him now. How could I go to school now? "Ugh…why is everyone doing this to me?"

So I have to go to school tomorrow? At a place like Duel Academy. Just what I always wanted…not like anything good is going to happen to me tomorrow if my luck kept going like this.

"I am going to file this away in future reference." I sighed as I composed my face. I stood before the double door of the school in the school's uniform. A tacky red blazer with a white shirt under it and a short black skirt. "How can girls seat in these?"

I pulled the hem down and headed inside where I began looking for my classroom. "E560…where is E560."

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I spun around, accidenty hitting him with my bag. "OMG! I'M SOW SORRY!" I cried at the person who had fallen to the floor. I heard a loud laugh as he got up.

He brushed himself off before running hins hand through his light blue locks. "Ah, no worry sweetheart. It was my fault, I spooked ya." I smiled before I realized he called me sweetheart. I absolutely HATE being caelled sweetheart.

"It was my fault…I shouldn't have jumped."

The guy grinned again before he held out his hand. "The name's Kiryu, and yours?" He said it with the biggest grin. I raised a brow before I took his hand into mine and shook it.

"Carly, and I guess you can tell I'm new here?"

He chuckled. "Obviously, I would remember a pretty face like yours."

I blushed at his comment.

"Uhh…thanks…" I said though I couldn't help this guy was a one taco short of a a taco stand. "Hey, uh…Kiryu do you know where E560 is?"

The guy jumped in the air grinning. "That's D-Wheel Riding! I can taek you there! I'm in that class too! I mean uh…if you'd like me to?"

I blinked. I had no idea what he wasw talking about but I guess it must be a big deal here. I gave him a big a smile as I could muster up. "Sure, that would help a lot." Before I could say any thing else, Kiryu grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the classroom.

Which was outside surprisingly, who knew?

Sadly, it was cloudly outside so no sun. "Oh I am loving this city moe and more." I groaned though Kiryu seemed to believe me as he said in agreement. I thought he lived here though?

Anyways, when we got outside I saw everyone was in riding gear. "Where did they get that?" I asked with Kiryu stating everyone has bought their own, but the school has extras.

I shivered as I had to put on a suit that someone else had worn…with their skin touching it. I was going to take a shower after this. Maybe five.

"This doesn't fit…" I said as I tried to zip it up the rest of the way. This was one reason why I hated my large breasts, always getting in the way."

"Here let me help you!" I let out a sharp yelp as a pair of pale hands grabbed me around the waist and pulled my zipper up. I flushed at the sight of one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. "There, better."

"Uhh…thanks…"

"You must be new here. Hi, I'm Misty! Nice to meet you…uh?"

"Carly…" I said lightly as Misty grinned at me. Misty was nice as I found out as she lead me outside and told me the basics of riding and dueling at the same time. She said it was pretty reasy once you get used to it.

I was about to ask her another question when she stopped with me bumping into her. Misty seemed to stop breathing and I couldn't understand why…that was until I saw…him.

It was as if a god had descended upon our lowly earth. His walk was slow where it allowed me to catcha good glimpse of his body. His muscular body that was enhaced by the white fabric that gripped his body so thightly. I was dismayed that I couldn't see his face.

My prayers seemed to be answered as the man slipped his helmet off and revealed his beautiful. His features were chilseled from the finest marble while his eyes were far more beautiful than an amythst jewel. His bright blonde hair, the color of the sun, was absolutely perfect. It fell back into place so perfectly.

He moved his strong looking hands through his blonde locks and messed it up quickly. It looked even better that way. His skin was pale but it matched his blonde hair so perfectly.

Everything about him seemed so perfect.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend I said allowed though I chided myself. He probably does, a guy like that isn't single.

I became saddened by this before I looked up at Misty. "So where's his girlfriend?" she looked down at me as she said, "he doesn't have one. He's single, tragic isn't it?"

A gasp left my lips as I quickly looked back but I felt my ehart skip a beat.

He was staring at me in the eyes!

Our remained locked as he walked across the fieled, all the way until he entered the school building.

He was handsome even from the back. My face was hot and my heart racing.

All I could say was, "wow…"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Finally chapter 2 of Carlight! Took me forever to write it and I had to think so so very hard for it. Please be kind and fave it, and let me know what you thought of it. Thank you all for enjoying this story!  
**  
**I own nothing but the story

* * *

I tried my hand at riding those bikes after McHotty left. I almost fell but I got it pretty quickly. And can I say it was so much fun! I had a blast; thank god Misty was there cheering me on. Surprisingly the whole class was… How freaky; I was never this populr at my old school.

After turbo dueling practice (that's what Misty and Kiryu called it), I was invited by Misty to join her and her friends at lunch. I was excited and thankful; I was making friends who were really nice. And I wouldn't have to sit by myself at lunch…SCORE!

Back at my old school, I always had to eat lunch by myself. I just didn't care to sit with all the cliques…I just wanted to be me. So that meant I had to eat by myself. At least it was always sunny out which meant I could eat outside.

Anyways, I grabbed my make shift lunch which was only a tiny sandwich and a bottle of water from my locker. I felt sick this morning so I packed light…now I wish I had picked up more. Oh well. So, I found Misty who was kindly waiting for me. She then lead me over to her group which consisted of me, Misty, Kiryu, a blonde girl named Angela, a blonde dude named Leo, and perky couple (the chick had a hair of brown afro, what the heck?!).

I sat down between Misty and Kiryu. Kiryu immedietaly asked me if I wanted some of his lunch after seeing how small mine was. I was never the type to say no so I said sure. He gave me an apple and a cookie which I found to be really sweet.

I glanced over at Angela who gave me a glare. "You signing up for journalism, Carly?" She asked suddenly. I was surprised she knew my name and that I wanted to be a reporter. Is she pyshic?

Misty laughed where she then pointed at my camera with my name on it hanging around my neck. I blushed as I had forgotten that I had put it on. Didn't like leaving it by itself, since my fisrt one got nabbed by a bunch of turds two years ago. So that's how she knew…of course.

"I might be…" I said quietly.

I wated for a response from this chick, who seemed to have it out for me, but her attention wasn't on me. It was behind her. The moment I saw what had her attention, I felt my heart skip a beat.

'_Just peachy… He's here…' _I thought to myself as I watched Jack walk to a table in the far back of the cafeteria. And he sat next to a boy with bright orange hair, a girl with short brown who had her arm linked with his, and then sat another couple with them. This girl had magenta hair and large brown eyes while the boy had crab shaped hair.

I felt my heart flutter as our eyes made contact, I couldn't help it! I quickly looked away and blushed heavily.

"He has an apple…that's new. He doesn't usually eat anything." Misty said which made me perk up a bit.

I looked over at him and saw he did have a red apple. I watched curiously as he brought the apple to his lips and took a large, juicy bite from it. I couldn't help but think he was doing that against my lips. And then I saw a bit of apple juice dribble down his chin; I wanted to lick it off.

I meantally slapped myself for such thoughts. I'm a good girl and good girls don't think that way.

"Ah I want to talk to him so badly." Angela said while smirking at me.

I glared at her. First she wanted me not to join journalism and now she acts like she likes Jack? What is with this girl and what did I do to upset her?

Misty seemed unaware of her friend's actions. She looked at her watch and sighed. "We better be getting to class." I nodded then I looked over at Jack but was sad he was gone.

"Maybe I'll get to see him again…" I secretly hoped that this would be the case as I followed the others from the table.

Right after lunch I had one of the most embarrassing classes in existence…. SEX ED. I cringed when I saw that I had it. I can't believe I have a whole semester on it! Who thinks this crap up!

My face was already heating up from the topics we were obviously going to discuss. I never thought about doing it with anyone…

Jack suddenly came to my mind and I squeaked in shock. I dropped my books and I quickly picked them up as people were staring at me. Oh how I hate being a teenager sometimes. These stupid horomones!

I quickly made it to class though I stopped. All the tables were filled…all except… "Oh god why me…" I cried as I saw the only spot open with my face as red as a tomotao.

Sitting by himself was Jack and he was staring out the window. He looked so handsome sitting there. He could have been a male model if he really wanted to. I know I've been acting weird, but I blame Angela for putting me in a bad mood.

She's not here so nothing is wrong. And I'm going to be sitting next to Jack… how could this day get any better?!

I walked over to Jack, clutching my books to my chest. My whole body felt hot as I took my seat beside him. I smiled at him though he didn't seem to notice me. I sighed and looked at the board.

Instantly I cringed at the topic for today: condoms. I couldn't believe my face could get any hotter.

I glanced over at Jack while I began fidgeting. This was going to become very awkward.

My eyes went to the board with my stomach knotting into knots. I did try to get Jack's attention during the class period by making a few jokes about it but to no avail.

So I gave up for a bit so I could focus on class.

As class dragged on and nothing exciting happened, I began to doze off. I was cupping my face and I lazily looked over at Jack (as I had been every so often) and felt my heart skip a beat.

Jack was staring at me! I felt as if I had just died; I wonder how long he was staring at me. He looked away though when I caught him staring.

I giggled inwardly happily.

I wanted to try something so I drpped my pen and made it "accidentlly" roll over to him to see what he would do. It bumped against his arm. He didn't do anything. I frowned, I guess it was just my imagination he was staring at me.

Class was finally over and everyone was getting ready to leave. I packed my things and left the classroom where I tried to find Misty. But I failed in that so I walked outside as I was in study period.

"Guess it's just you Carly." I said to myself as I lied down on a bench.

I guess I dozed off as I felt someone touch my shoulder. I jolted awake and slapped whoever did it. My wrists were grabbed; I scowled at who had grabbed me. My annoyed feelings melted away though into shock and glee at who was holding my wrists. "O-Oh…hey Jack."

"You shouldn't sleep out here. It's dangerous you know." Jack said to me in a velvet voice. I was glad I wasn't standing because I knew my legs would've turned into jelly.

"Uhh…sure." I said back though I hadn't a clue what he meant. It just made me happy he seemed worried about me.

Jack let go of my wrists before he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out my pen. I was shocked beyond belief. "This your pen?" I nodded stupidly at his question. I held out my hand for it but instead of giving it to me, he clicked the end and began writing something on my hand.

"Eh?"

I stared at him as he finished and dropped the pen into my lap. "My number. You need practice in driving a D-Wheel. I'm the best, so call me if you want help."

Before I could say anything, Jack began walking away from me before he slipped through the door.

"Oh…my…god…" I sighed as I stared at his name and number on my little hand in pink ink.

Today had been a very good day.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this! Hopefully I can finish the next chapter was soon as possible. Please leave reviews, they make me so happy :)


	3. End

This story is done as of right now. I just wanted to say thank you for those have reviewed this story and proving a point of mine. You guys have no taste in stories and are brainless fangirls/boys. And I have a confession to make...this isn't my first story either. I've been writing for almost four years now.

I did this little "story" to prove how you guys will read anything that has your OTP in it... even when it's done so poorly. And your replies made this all the more, should I say, sweeter~ And your reasons really emphasized this theory of mine. You saw what you wanted in the show. For example you saw Carly as a sweet, independent, gentle, and smart girl. I decided to just end it here as I got bored and have more important stuff to do, but this was a fun little experiment.

She's not. She's selfish for wanting to use Jack's failure to boost her own career. She impersonated a nurse, and went against common sense and advice just to prove herself. She had no development as she was stagnant through the whole series, and she attempted genocide of an entire planet for a guy she barely knew. She stalked Jack relentlessly through the series and was horrible to anyone she deemed less like Sherry and Mikage. Speaking of Mikage, your reasons for disliking her and invalidating her feelings is sad to see. She is not old based on her choice of clothing and the way she holds herself up; she is a professional woman and had far more development in a single episode than reporter girl did in an entire series.

Mikage set aside her own feelings for the good of the people when she was police chief and set a fine example for those who worked for and alongside her.

As for Stephanie, she's a sweet character. Yet you treat both these girls like harpies, and dictate they're selfish and desperate. Who was the one that was there for Jack since the beginning, Mikage. You, taking a term a friend of mine made, carjack Mikage's personality and set it upon Carly. Who you put on such a high fucking pedestal she has no way of going down; you think she is perfect when she is a poor excuse of a character.

Let's not forget Jack who is turned into Carly's bitch on a leash as he can't do anything other than be at Carly's whim.

In shorter words, you people see what you want to see whether it's glorifying a poor character or demonizing a good one. And you prefer stories where characters are done poorly rather than done well and in character.

I'm not a huge fan of Carly, and I do see she has done a couple of nice things and can see it from her viewpoint and whatnot with Jack. Like he was the first person to accept her as a person and such. But it doesn't excuse what she did, and how most people treat the characters above as well as others.

I love Mikage but I don't put her up on a pedestal. She has flaws as does Jack, and that's what is so fun to work with. Not just to use only good qualities or bad, or to make up your own.

Yes, I replied to you the way I did to see if any of you could catch on... None of you did. Quite sad really because if you looked at my profile you would know how I'd feel and how I write.

I got a good laugh from this; you can bitch at me and get upset...you're just mad that I caught you.

Have fun reading your so "beloved" stories.


End file.
